Games of Betrayal
by MrsCharmander
Summary: Lily is sick and tired of feeling like crap because of Lorcan Scamander. Its time she makes him feel the pain like she does. Better then summary! T for swearing and sexual references
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So this was just a little thing I thought of yesterday and I just had to write it! :) It's much shorter then my usual stories, so it'll be a quick read! :)**

**OK This section is about my other fanfics, you can skip it if you want to but maybe you could check them out? :3 Ugh, I know it's been ages since I posted anything on my other MultiChaps, but I am sooo stuck right now! I Literally have 0 ideas so if you have an idea for where the stories could go, or even just a filler chapter PM me! :)**

**So here we go! Uh, just a warning that Lorcan Scamander is a reaaalllyy big jerk in this one.. So if you don't like that, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I realise that I suck at disclaiming. I always forget to put them in…. But any characters you recognise I DO NOT OWN! :) Only the plot is mine!**

* * *

1st Year, Train Ride

"Lorc, what house do you reckon you'll be in?" A small Lily Luna Potter asked nervously as they grew closer to their new school. With her waist length urban hair in two plaits and wearing a flowery dress, Lily really was the picture of innocence. "I dunno Lils, maybe Ravenclaw?" her best friend Lorcan Scamander shrugged. He knew Lily was freaking out about the sorting and making friends, but Lorcan already knew most of the year above (who adored him) thanks to his older brother Lysander, so he wasn't worried.

"How can you be so calm Lorc? Today will define our futures!" the girl squeaked, flailing her hands about to make it more dramatic. "Lils I just don't think it's something to worry about. We'll make new friends, we'll go to classes, and we'll eat the food…" Lorcan trailed off, knowing he had Lily distracted by the mention of food.

"Ohhh, do you think they'll have chocolate pudding? That's my favourite! And maybe they'll even…" and Lil went on and on for the train ride about the possibilities of food, her nerves forgotten and her best friend laughing with her. Lorcan and Lily were similar in lots of ways, but different enough to balance each other out. During the trip to their new home various visitors including Al, James, Rose and her best friend Scorpius, Roxy, Dom, Louis, Fred, Molly and Lucy all appeared, making the compartment very squishy. Still didn't stop Lily from talking about desserts.

* * *

As the first years cautiously waited in to the massive hall, two best friends were standing side-by-side, Lily was glancing quickly around the tables, trying to seem calm and confident and failing miserably as looks, not cold nor particularly welcoming, from the other students scared her. Lorcan on the other hand, was smiling at waving at the students his brother had introduced him to. A pair of boys, named Davie Jones and Blaine Thomas, ruffled his hair as he stood next to them, and Lorcan was too caught up in the wonder of it all to notice that Lily was close to having a panic attack. She, in turn, had expected him to be as nervous as she was. When he flashed a grin at her she was too busy looking at the ground to notice, let alone return it. Lily knew her family were there but she someone couldn't resort to depending on them. She was the daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, she needed to be tough.

Neither of them noticed the Sorting had started until the hat yelled out "HUFFLEPUFF" and a cute little girl ran to the table of yellow.

Looking at each other, the Lily mouthed, "Ready?" and Lorcan nodded. Lily was the first of the two to get called up.

"Potter, Lily" _Deep breath Lily. Be confident. You'll be in a good house, you'll make good friends, you've still got your family, and Lorc will be there the whole way through, nothing to worry about. You will be __**fine**_

As she sat down, she could see her cousins waving at her from their tables at Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, but the majority was on Gryffindor.

_Hello Ms Potter. _**HOLY FRICK-IN-A-BUCKET WHAT WAS THAT?! **_I see your brother kept this a surprise then? I'm the Sorting Hat Ms Potter. _**Oh my god it can talk. **_Yes, and also I can read your thoughts, so may I suggest we move to the Sorting? Interesting… Proud, very proud I see. You wish to be in Gryffindor, yes? Hrmm... Hard Working, intelligent… You could be in Ravenclaw? _Lily's cheeks reddened as she imagined not being a Gryffindor. She would _not_ have it! _Determined, cunning, and you aren't as sweet as you seem. Perhaps you'd do well in Slythe- _"Don't even think about it" Lily growls, her eyes flashing. Al once said the Sorting Hat takes your opinion into account, and she was very opinionated on this subject. _I have made my choice… _Lily smiled as she thought he had given in, but no, the hat wouldn't be that kind. He wouldn't make life easier, he just had to go throw a spanner in the gears.

"SLYTHERIN" "No!" Lily murmured as the Sorting Hat got yanked off her head. No-one clapped. She slowly walked over to the Slytherin table, sitting by herself. She was the first Potter or Weasley to be in Slytherin. She was alone. She was different to the others when she just wanted to fit in! Holding her breath until Lorcan's name was called, Lily prayed that her friend would join her. The hat barely touched his head before screaming "GRYFFINDOR!" and Lily' heart was shattered.

Lorcan beamed, jumping off the stool and going to sit with two boys who were smirking and laughing about something. Lily stared at Lorcan, mentally begging him to turn around, to smile regretfully and wave and send her a note saying to meet somewhere private to talk, or whatever they do in movies and books. Lily wanted a promise that they'd be friends still. She didn't want to be forgotten, trodden down. Lily never got her promise, Lorcan's back stayed turned.

Still staring, she heard a voice from a few seats down, a high-pitched voice. "Someone got a crush? Stop staring at that boy you creepy _stalker_!" Looking slowly up, she saw a thin girl with a mean smile. What was her name? Kate Forest or something? "Kate Foster. I'd shake your hand, but I don't want to catch loser germs!" the girl said, introducing herself before sitting back down and giggling with her friend. "Hey, don't worry about her! She's a pureblood, the really up themselves type. My name's Mae, and this is my friend Kathryn!" A girl next to Lily spoke up, whispering about Kate at first, but then talking normally to introduce herself and the other girl. Lily smiled and they started a conversation about the lessons. _Maybe this won't be so bad_…

**SO! That was the first part of Game of Betrayal! J What do you guys think? This'll just be a three or maybe four shot depending on how much I write. It was originally meant to be a oneshot but it's getting pretty long… J I've written pretty much all of this, but at the end there might be a bit or fluff! J This is a bit different to my normal writing style! (Plus it's 3am) so my writing might be a bit stuffed up, and if there's spelling errors please message me about it!**

I'm sorry to say that if you thought Lorcan was a meanie in this chapter, that's nothing compared to what's coming! I'm sorry! I Love Lorcan normally, but he was the first one I thought of when Lily came into mind… I don't know what you guys will think of this! I don't even know if I like it myself! :/ But I thought of an idea and it turned into this! So it wanted to be written! Please PLEASE R&R, it means the world to me! xxx ~Sophie


	2. Chapter 2

**So, second instalment of Games Of Betrayal! :) Hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: (I'm getting good at remembering these!) I am quite obviously JK Rowling. Yep. True. I own the whole HP thing. :P I'm a terrible liar… :) I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE**

* * *

5th Year, Black Lake

"Lorcan Scamander you absolute _douche-bag!" _the screech caught all of Hogwarts by surprise. Lorcan Scamander and Lily Potter ignored each other, ever since they stopped being friends in first year, they've pretended the other doesn't exist! So why was Lily abusing Lorcan? Curious eyes turned towards the tall redhead storing towards a group of boys lounging under a tree by the lake.

**Lily's POV**

That arrogant, sneaky, backstabbing little twat!

I was mad, and when a Potter gets mad, we go freaking ballistic. In first year that git ditched me for the 'popular' people who wanted him in their group. That twat. He got friends who were amazing at Quidditch and who didn't give a shit about exams, who picked on people and were self obsessed and cared so much about what everyone thinks about them and what they look like. I made friends with a group of girls who worked hard to prove themselves in school, were funny, crazy, nerds, feisty, creative and to be honest, we're a bit weird. I suppose you could say we were _outcasts _while Lorcan was a popular kid. But I really didn't mind because we ignored each other. We had a mutual agreement not to talk at school, though in the holidays when he comes over we talk a bit. We just sort of changed paths, we never had a huge 'friendship-over' argument. Until now, that absolute pig.

He knows I hate Kate Foster. He knows I despise her for being a fake, up herself, mean, snobby little bitch, and then I come back from summer holidays to hear from my best friend Mae that he is going out with her! Are you firetrucking kidding me right now? My ex-best friend is going out with the world's biggest slut. And we're 15! You shouldn't even be doing those… things! Kate Foster is a bully, I know from experience.

And then he has the nerve to just stand there and pretend to not know what I'm talking about. I don't care if he is popular and I'm a loser, I don't care if he and I aren't that great of friends any more, I _don't care_ if he wants to ditch me, but to go out with Kate _fucking _Foster, and _lie_ about it? Well, now I care.

"Lily, what are you on about?" he asks, gazing at me coolly like I'm anybody else, like we didn't spend our entire childhood together. "You are a twat Lorcan, you know that?" I snap, glaring at him, my face turning red. "Ohh, Lorc, someone's a bit angry with you!" "Ha, yeah! Weasley it's not his fault you're such a loser!" his friends call from behind him, and I have half a mind to go all Slytherin on their arses.

"Lily, what are you doing here? We don't talk at school. People are looking…" he mutters, still looking at me, making me even madder. "Oh yes, I forgot you care so much about what people think! Why are you dating Kate _freaking_ Foster?" I yell, stalking closer and noting with some satisfaction that his friends back off. Good, they should be scared.

"I can date whoever I want, _Potter_" his eyes narrow at my words, and he spits out my last name like it's poison. "Yeah, you can, but I thought you'd value your childhood best friend over some slag. Guess I was wrong about you." I snipe, and then spin around making my long hair hit his face. _Good._ I think sourly. "Yeah, walk away Potter! He's mine!" and high-pitched giggling voice came from behind me. Kate. Fresh waves of fury settle over me and I finally snapped.

I'm fucking sick of this. I have made excuses for Lorcan for 4 years, told people he's different when we're alone, that he isn't mean to me, that he cares, we're still friends. It's sad really, how I worshipped him with some stupid fantasy of us staying friends, and that the hurtful things he said were all jokes. But he did this to break me, he did this to hurt me.

Truth is, this wouldn't bother me so much if I weren't in love with Lorcan. Yeah, there, I said it. I've loved Lorcan since we were 10. And then he went and ditched me for the 'popular' girls and his 'popular' friends. I actually though he cared about me, but then he goes and dates that stupid bimbo… And he of all people should know how it would affect me, because he was the one who picked me up when I was broken, crying over something she said about my appearance. That little girl that wanted to fit in? Yeah she's still here, but under a thick layer of me just trying to forget about people.

And in that second I knew I didn't love Lorcan anymore. He betrayed me for look and a social status. It felt like a gaping big hole just opened up in my chest as I ran to the dungeons to find my best friend Mae Aitkens.

"Lils, I know you loved him, and I know you hurt right now. It's ok hun, I'm here…" Mae whispered soothing words into my hair as she hugged me. "Lil, if you push past the pain, this is an amazing opportunity." She said slowly, a small smile on her lips and a glint in her eyes. "I'm listening?" I said, my curiosity peaked and I gave in. What did Mae have in mind? And as she told the plan to me I grinned evilly. I wanted Lorcan to feel the way I did right now. Hey, Slytherins aren't known for being nice…

* * *

7th Year, Slytherin Dungeons, Lily's 17th Birthday Party

"Lily, this party is amazing!"

"Thanks for inviting me Lily!"

"You look amazing Lily! Where'd you get that dress?"

"Lily! Put on this party hat!" That was Mae, forcing a pink pointy hat on her best friends head, insisting it was for birthday cheer.

For every person she passed, Lily received a birthday wish and some sort of compliment. Her brothers were on the sofa doing the chicken dance and various other family members who had come to Hogwarts for the party were dancing. And by 'family members' we mean the kids. This was definitely not a family gathering... Lily's 17th birthday party had to be remembered as simply awesome. Her dad had payed for a lot of it, and she had even been given special permission to have family and a DJ come in for the night! Lily thought it was insane! The food was amazing. Like, AMAZING! The only thing Lily (and her parents) didn't like was the alcohol problem, so Lily got a bunch of non-alcoholic butterbeers but apparently people thought they had alcohol, and most people were acting drunk anyway. Guess its psychological. Weird… Two years had passed since the scene with Lorcan by the edge of the lake, and Lorcan had been absent from school since half way through 6th year. His parents had taken him out so they could go on a family trip to find proof that Murmblesnaps exist (which was going well seeing as the ministry was allowing Murmblesnaps onto the list of '20 Deadliest Animals') In the year Lorcan had left, Mae's plan went into action.

Lily's Slytherin friends Kathryn, Ella and Rebecca (better known as Bec) had sucked up to Missy Argle, the Queen Bee, and found her to be actually a nice person, though a little vague at times.. The girls had befriended Missy and the Hufflepuff grew at ease around the Slytherins. Lily had thought that being friends with Missy would be one of the worst parts about the plan, apart from having to dress like a popular girl, but she was pleasantly surprised. Once the girls had become friends with Missy, people generally liked them more. Eventually they became part of the popular group (Kate thoroughly despised this fact) A lot had changed in Lily's life since she was fifteen. She dyed a streak in her hair, she made new friends, she got popular, she got a boyfriend who she loves, called Matt Longbottom.

Lily and her friends definitely were different on the outside, in the situations they were in, and sure, this meant some changes to the way they dressed and acted in public, but they were still the same nerdy girls who were secretly waiting for the party to end so they could have a _Star Wars_ movie marathon and let Lily's real party begin!

Lily might have moved on from Lorcan, but she still had a part of her that bitterly resented him, and wanted him to feel the rejection and stupidity she felt, and her friends felt the same way after watching what he put Lils through.

Lily was pretending to have a great time, when she was truthfully a little awkward in the tight skirt and being the center of attention. She dragged the girls on to the dance floor, making them suffer with her, but the girls thought the party might get a little more interesting when they saw who was invited last minute by Fred Weasley II.

**A/N So there's chapter two! The next chapter is the last one, so I hope you guys enjoyed! This is a bit of a bitter story, but its sprouted from my mean side seeing as my best friend of two years has now left to be a popular girl. I guess I just sort of needed to vent in the form of Harry Potter! :) But sorry if you think this is a bitter, mean story with the characters portrayed as their worst, I kinda think so too… And I'm not used to writing short stories, only poems and long multi chapter ones, so if it's a bit rushed and with not much background, I'm sorry! But if I put too much detail in I'll start rambling! But thank you for reading and PLEASE review, it's great to hear feedback! Even if you're saying you hate it, I want to know your opinion. **

**And on to the next chapter! xxx ~Sophie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Onwards! I'll skip the A/N and get straight to the story ok? :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, K?**

**Lorcan's POV**

"It's good to be back! I yelled, strolling down the halls with my brother, who technically wasn't meant to be here. "Lorcan, you've been gone a year, are you sure people will remember who you are?" Lysander joked, knowing my popularity was a massive thing to me. Shaking my head and smiling, I responded that no-one could forget me.

"So where's this party at?" I asked my brother, whom Fred Weasley had invited. We were pretty good friends with the Weasleys, and they were all well liked and popular. Lily was the only one who wasn't. _Just my luck to befriend the loser… _I think bitterly. I know Lily and I got on okay, but she was just stepping stone… She didn't mind, she made new friends anyway. "Slytherin Common Room. It's someone's birthday I think, but you know Fred, he doesn't fill people in on the details." Slytherin Common Room? What if I see- "What if Lily's there?" he asks, stopping with a serious expression. Shrugging off my worries, like always, I respond flippantly. "She's not a partier. I bet she's in the library, just to escape the noise."

Lysander has never been _fond_ of the way I treated Lily, but he let me make my own decisions. I think he always thought that I'd try to make it up to her if he just mentioned her a lot. Fat chance.

As we turned the last corner I heard the entrance before I saw it, though that didn't come too far behind. A Loud thumping beat was pulsing through ajar door to Slytherin Dungeon. The entrance was covered in pink and gold confetti, and a big sparkly gold 17 was suspended above the door. Guess Lys was right about the birthday part!

Grinning at my brother, we clasped hands and entered the room. I expected a small party with loud music and girly décor, like the outside would suggest, but that was certainly not what was on the inside. From wall to wall there was streamers and balloons, all different colours and shapes. For food, lets just say Lily would have liked it. There was an actual chocolate fountain, surrounded by stacks of fruit and marshmallows to dip in. Next I saw the dance floor, created by all the chair and sofas pushed to the walls, and a DJ and low lighting.

Basically, this party was amazing, and it was about to get so much better.

In the center of the dance floor was a girl who was wearing a party hat, who I could only assume was the Birthday Girl, surrounded by her friends, all talking. When she turned around…. Oh wow. She was hot.

The girl had long red urban hair with an electric purple streak that was straightened and secured with a black headband, hippie style across her forehead, with a black flower on one side. She was wearing a loose floral tank top, tucked into a black skirt, with an oversized faded denim jacket over the top and some black pumps on her feet. The girl spotted me and smirked. Who was she? Well only a mega popular girl could have thrown a party this big, with this many people… A popular Slytherin… For a second I thought it was Carly Henderson, but then he realised she'd graduated while I'd been away studying Murmblesnaps. _Maybe she's new_?

Pasting a winning smile on my face, I made my way through the crowd to the girl, who faced me with dark eyes. I felt slightly uncomfortable, seeing as her friends were all glaring at me, save for the girl right next to her, who was grinning cheekily. "Happy Birthday!" I yelled over the music, ignoring her friends' glares and making her smirk again. Okay I definitely recognized this girl… Uh, was it Taylor Bishupp? No, Taylor was taller… Lilliya Zabini? Maybe!

"So you're back Scamander?" the girl asked in a false sugary sweet voice, a voice that I recognized immediately. **_Lily?! _**No, it simply couldn't be. This person was too different to Lily. Lily would never put a streak in her hair, or throw a huge party, or wear tight outfits. Lily wouldn't be popular.

"I-Lily! It can't be- I-I mean you're so d-different and, uh" I stuttered, uncomfortable. Her gaze softened. "Lorcan, I'm sorry I was a bitch in 5th year. You can go out with whomever you want! And Kate and I are actually great friends now, I can understand why you wanted to go out with her!" _Lies Lies Lies _Lily thought as she gushed, suddenly holding Lorcan's arm. "Um" "I mean, now that your back I was hoping we could be… friends again?" she said, winking at me as she said 'friends'. Well good to see Lily has finally realised I did what I did for the greater good! I mean, if it wasn't for me I bet she wouldn't have even become popular! And when Lily winked at me, it opened up a world of possibilities… Yes, I like this Lily Luna Potter…

After dancing with Lily for what seemed like hours, I finally got the courage to ask her out. She was practically begging for it! I mean, she was dancing with me on her birthday, she kept looking at me, so basically, she was totally into me. And I wanted to kiss her so badly. I think I was falling for her, I mean, it was pretty easy to forget that I'd completely ignored her for two years when her red lipstick was smirking at me, which was another change for Lily, the bright red lipstick and the smirking.

"Go out with me?" I had whispered in her ear about twenty minutes ago, to which she didn't reply, just excused herself saying she had to do a speech for the party.

Slipping away, she held her wand to her throat, amplifying it so everyone could hear, and the DJ cut his music off for the minute.

"Everyone, I'd like to thank you for coming, for all the presents and for all the birthday wishes! It's been a pretty awesome party!" she yelled, making the crowd scream in agreement. "But I'd like to say something to Lorcan Scamander, who is back from travelling and here tonight." Me? She probably wants to officially accept my offer, making a statement. Grinning, I look around the crowd and see all her friends standing by the base of Lily's feet as she was standing in the couch. They were all smirking evilly.

"Lorcan, you just asked me out, and I'd like to say… Not in a million years. I would never go out with a loser like you! I mean, you were cool once, but then you left with your family to hunt magical creatures, which is really nerdy. So why would _I_ go out with _you_? That's all guys, enjoy the rest of the party!" and with those final cold words, Lily stepped down from the couch and cracked up laughing with her friends. What the _fuck_ just happened?

"Lily what the hell did you just do?" I demanded angrily, striding up to her through the sniggering crowd. _Loser_. She'd called me a loser! The same excuse I used to not be her friend, she was now using on me!

"Oh Lorcy, did you think I'd forgiven you? That you could charm me? Thought that now I was popular you'd accept me again? Well Lorcan Scamander, now you know how it feels to be rejected by someone you thought liked you, for being a loser. Now please leave my party, I want to spend my birthday with my friends." Lily said with acid, sneering at me coldly before turn away, hitting my face with her long hair, stirring up memories.

"_Lorcan Scamander you absolute __**douche-bag**__!" _

Oh fuck, what did I do? This was all part of some evil plan to make me feel horrible?

I changed Lily Potter, I changed her from a sweet, funny, caring, somewhat nerdy girl into a cold, conniving, evil woman. Merlin, I don't think I've felt like this before. A cold hard lump in my throat, a gaping pain in my stomach, the thought that I wasn't good enough for her. Jesus, is this what she felt like? Is this why she did it? Glancing over at where she was slow dancing with a boy, Matthew Longbottom I think his name was, I realised what a complete twat I had been, and I knew Lily had been right to do this to me.

I deserved every bit of it.

**Lily's POV**

I finally did it, I made Lorcan pay! Looking at the broken expression on his face I knew that I'd done what he did to me. I made him want me, need me, possibly even like me (but maybe not, Lorcan isn't into 'emotions') and then I broke his heart. Like he did to me. Bastard.

And this might sound cruel, but I didn't feel anything apart from cold satisfaction. I know people in books always feel like they did the wrong thing because they were better then that, but Merlin, I was rejoicing in the fact he was hurting like me. I knew I was messed up. I had been wrong before, I had changed, but not by popularity, by pain. I had turned hard and emotionless when it came to causing people pain, but at this point I was too far past caring. I didn't mind that my family would think I was horrible, they didn't know how I felt. I just didn't care because finally, I had won the game of betraying.

**There! So the story is done, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please remember to review! It means sooo much! I hope you guys liked it! Please favourite and subscribe to me if you like my writing! :D xxx Sophie**


End file.
